manafandomcom-20200222-history
Sword of Mana (game)
This article is about the videogame. For the recurring weapon, see Sword of Mana (weapon). : Sword of Mana (新約 聖剣伝説 Shinyaku Seiken Densetsu, lit. "New Testament Holy Sword Legend") is a remake of the first game in the Mana series, for the Game Boy Advance. The originally released as Final Fantasy Adventure (Densetsu in Japan) for the Gameboy in North America. : : Gameplay :Sword of Mana can be played from the perspective of two characters, a boy and a girl, both of whom are primary protagonists. Whoevers perspective is chosen, the other character will take the role of secondary protagonist. The player will see the story from the point of view of the character they chose, and there are certain scenes, gameplay sections and partner characters that are character exclusive. Many gameplay features from other games in the series appear in Sword of Mana, including the ring menu system from Secret of Mana, the day-night system from Seiken Densetsu 3, and weapon forging and the Hot House from Legend of Mana. : Combat :Sword of Mana uses a real-time combat and takes place in the regular movement mode. There are different times of day in which only certain monsters appear. Several weapons, such as swords, axes, spears, etc., are acquired throughout the game by defeating certain monsters. Each weapon has an attack trait of either jabbing, bashing, or slashing. These attack traits help to determine damage done to enemies throughout the game. In addition to this, a deathblow gauge is included which, when full, allows a more powerful strike than normal attacks. A magical attack system is included as well, with elements such as light, fire, earth, etc., each affecting enemies in different ways. The form each spell takes and the area it can hit varies depending on what weapon the player has equipped; for instance, the sword produces a spike directly in front of the character, and the bow produces an arc like that of an arrow. There are nine weapons, each with one of the three attack traits, and with its own unique look. The female character starts out with a rod, and the male character begins with a sword. The player can accumulate more weapons throughout the whole game. There are also seven elemental spirits to use. Each has an attack based on its element, and a support spell as well. Both characters get a variety of sidekicks who accompany them throughout the game. These characters may be used by the player in battle or allowed to run through somewhat-configurable AI, but they can also be manually controlled by pressing the select button but leaving your original character to the AI. These sidekicks are key characters of the story and often contribute significantly to character development. : Story : Hero Side: :You are a 10 year old boy who after visiting the local King discovers Dark Lord and his soldiers surrounding his house. After warning his father, the soldiers attack his parents and catch the boy in the middle of escaping. You become a slave and are forced to fight in a gladiator arena under the Dark Lord's rule as entertainment. You do escape, of course. : Heroine Side: :You are a 10 year old girl whose village was wiped off the map by Dark Lord for being "heretics" that (in his own words) horded all the peace and mana. In spite of the village being obliterated, you escape and are raised by a soldier-guy that your mom knew. : Development : [http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Final_Fantasy_Adventure#External_Links Final Fantasy Adventure] :Sword of Mana is actually a remake of Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Gaiden (聖剣伝説 ファイナルファンタジー外伝, lit. "Holy Sword Legend: Final Fantasy Side-story"), a Game Boy game released in Japan on June 8, 1991, in North America on November 1 of the same year under the title Final Fantasy Adventure, and in Europe in 1993 under the name Mystic Quest. The core story was the same but it included many references to the Final Fantasy series, such as chocobos. Having faced bankruptcy before the release of Final Fantasy on the NES, Square decided to play up this side of the game for its North American release by putting it in the main title rather than the subtitle. As part of the World of Mana compilation, another remake of Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Gaiden was released for mobile phones, closer to the Game Boy game than Sword of Mana. : Merchandise :In Japan, a special edition "Mana Blue"-coloured Game Boy Advance SP was released, packaged with Sword of Mana and a carrying case. Those who purchased the game's soundtrack and strategy guide between August 27 and September 30, 2003 were given the opportunity to win a Cactus character cushion and a cellphone strap. In 2004, Sword of Mana was adapted into manga form by author Shiro Amano and published by Enterbrain. Two novels based on the game were also published by Enterbrain. The game's music was composed by Kenji Ito, building on his previous score for Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Gaiden. Some of the 47 tracks were reworked versions of the previous game's songs, while others were entirely new. The soundtrack, Shinyaku Seiken Densetsu: Sword of Mana Premium Soundtrack, was released on August 27, 2003. The first edition included a bonus disc containing a single track. : External links *''Sword of Mana'' at Wikipedia Category:Sword of Mana Category:Games